


Karma

by Blymi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged up characters, Canon Compliant, F/M, It's moreso suggestive than flatout smut, Mentions of Nightmares, Mostly Description, No Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts III, i edited this while listening to kissing you by des'ree and now im soft, rokushi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blymi/pseuds/Blymi
Summary: Roxas wakes up from a nightmare and needs comfort.
Relationships: Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> Not the first rokushi I've ever written, but the first I've finished.

Roxas woke up with a start, tears making his eyes wet but not overflowing quite yet, started awake by another nightmare. With how the first two years of his life, alongside having to fight in a war caused by a power hungry crazed man, it only made sense that none of them would come out unscaved. Every so often, he'd have nightmares about the Keyblade War, about all the shit that went down at Organization XIII, about what would have happened if he never came back, who would have been lost.

He quickly looked over to the young woman next to him, lips pressed together before sighing, no doubt having a troubling dream also. Without much thought, he leaned over and kissed her tan cheek, leaving multiple butterfly kisses across her face before she started to stir. 

"Mm… Roxas?" She slurred, moving a hand to lay across the back of his neck before even opening her eyes. She didn't have a chance to say anything more before he kissed her lips. Roxas molded his lips against hers, cupping her cheeks gently as his thumbs slowly rubbed circles against her skin, reveling in the fact that he could kiss her. 

Xion kissed him back, feeling the desperation in his kiss. She knew something had shaken him to the core so much that he needed to be comfortable, to be sure that she was still by his side and loved him and had loved him since before she truly understood the word. She figured she could give him the comfort against her lips before he was ready to talk—because he always did, even if he never wanted to admit it. 

She let out a confused moan as he continued to kiss her, laying her down on her back and slightly leaning over her. She shivered when one of his hands moved from her cheek into her hair, feeling his coarse fingertips press against her scalp while the other wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around him as he pulled back from the kiss, kissing and breathing against her jawline before kissing her again. 

Her breath becomes heavier as each kiss he gave her became deeper and deeper. Roxas continued to lay kiss after kiss on her, soon trailing them down her neck. 

"Roxas, are you—?" 

"I love you." 

He said it, just to hear it pass his lips, and then again to see what it felt like against her soft skin, moving her nightgown down to kiss more. He said it again as he parted her knees to lay kisses on the inside of her thighs, letting her know that he was alright, and then once more, to be sure she'd heard him. 

He said it for each of the times he could have but didn't.

When his mouth finally settled against her dampening underwear, Xion let out a hard sigh, fingers quickly slipping down into his spikey, blonde hair. Roxas felt her press the heels of her feet against his back as he moved the garment to the side and felt satisfied at the soft moan she gave out at the first pass of his tongue. She pressed the back of her hand against her kiss-bruised lips when she hears herself, but Roxas reached up and pulled her hand away, intertwining their fingers together instead. 

"Xion," he sighed, sky blue eyes swirling with some much emotion Xion felt she might break apart, "let me hear you." 

She couldn't; not with the other occupants of their shared apartment so close and within hearing distance. Not when she knew that if she let Roxas pull her along with his speed, there wasn't any way she'd be able to keep quiet enough to go by undetected. Especially not when it was bordering on just 2 in the morning. 

She didn't tell him that though, because he wouldn't have cared too much. He'd take his scoldings in strides tomorrow if he had to, because right here, right now, it was only about her.

It was only about making her feel good, about being able to give her pleasure that the world no doubt wanted her to have through him—because it was his name those soft sighs were calling to with each slow, greedy lick. 

Xion was almost shocked at how quickly she was coming apart, but Roxas was always good at making her feel good, and he was never shy about that fact. It didn't make it any less embarrassing though, especially when she knew he was glancing up at her from between her legs, watching as she flushed and bit at her lips to try to keep quiet. He wanted her to make noise, she knew that, but was it really necessary when she had to hold one of her shivering thighs up off his shoulder out of fear that she'd suffocate him? 

Xion couldn't help but glare down at him, taking her hand that was buried in the covers and pressing against his head, making him laugh. 

"You're so mean to me," he chuckled, taking her hand in his, kissing her wrist and crawling up her body to kiss her, pushing the waistband of his pajamas down and making himself comfortable between her thighs. 

Xion smiled against his lips, happy to hear him laughing. Then her breath hitched as he entered her, pressing her hands against the back of his shoulder to keep from scratching him up too much, but Roxas made it difficult, leaving a slow, open mouth kiss on the one spot on her neck that turned her bones into jelly. 

She let out soft moans as he moved against her, pressing her cheek against the soft pillow under her, whispering Roxas' name with each kiss he pressed against her neck. She briefly wondered if he was leaving marks, but couldn't find the words to ask him. Like every word she'd ever learned was suddenly reduced to Roxas' name. 

How fitting, considering they were the first words she had ever said. 

Roxas watched as Xion fell apart in his arms, her chest rising and falling quickly as she took labored breaths to keep her voice controlled, slipping up every once in a while with the soft squeal of his name. He shivered, quickly picking up speed as he felt his release coming soon, wanting to push Xion over the edge before he got his. 

He ran a hand through her onyx hair, wrapping his other arm around her and pulling her closer to him. Ignoring the increasing squeak of the bed that Xion was no doubt was deaf to, focusing more on her own increasing moans.

"Xion," he whispered with each thrust, harmonizing with Xion's pleasured voice. 

The world hadn't been kind to them during their first lives as nobodies, but Roxas was determined to make it up to them as much as possible, even if he had to become karma itself just to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I know that, in actuality, Karma isn't "what goes around comes around", it's moreso "if you do good in this life, you'll be rewarded in the next". But,,, since you could argue Roxas and Xion technically were reborn in KH3, it still fits, and so the title stands.


End file.
